Mad World
by a-crazy-linkin-pink
Summary: Skyler thinks that he is alone... but he really isn't. Something is out there lurking around. Something big. Alex has returned. And a somebody is watching.
1. Watcher

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor person writing a story. You gotta believe me!  
  
A/N: This is my 1st Resident Evil fic so please don't make fun of me or I just might have to go and cry now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bang! Scrape. Bang! Scrape...  
  
Skyler Wears awoke with a start, listening to the sound at his door and trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. The banging and scraping stopped and Skyler started to breath normal once again. The fear was beginning to edge away slowly and Skyler got up and walked to the bathroom and rinse his face.  
  
Skyler is only about 19 years old, with his blonde hair a mess, his ice blue eyes dim and with his ragged blood stained and dirty clothes he wasn't much to look at. Coming in at around only 150 lbs and at about 6'1" he looked all to skinny.  
  
Skyler has been staying in a hotel room for about two and a half weeks now. He had been staying with a friend of his but a couple of days ago his friend had left and never returned.  
  
Alex had been Skyler's friend for almost 8 years. Alex was just a few months older than Sky but he acted much younger. Alex had scruffy light brown hair and bright green eyes. About 5'9 and 137 lbs, he had looked a lot healthier than Skyler.  
  
"Help!" A voice screamed inside Skyler's mind, "Help me!"  
  
"No," Sky whispered quietly, "No. no. No!" His whisper quickly turned into a scream, a scream of panic and terror.  
  
"Oh God!" Came the voice, which was now more or less just a moan.  
  
"Stop. please just stop," Skyler begged aloud, "Make it go away."  
  
1  
  
A shadow of his former self, Alex stood just outside the window to the room that he and Skyler shared.  
  
"Oh Skyler," Alex watched Skyler through the window with concern for his friend, "What has happened to you?"  
  
Alex's head drooped as he watched Skyler walk back over and crawl into his bed, slowly, and he noticed Sky was staring at the empty bed that he himself once occupied. Alex whispered quietly as he walked to the door, "It's okay Sky. I'm back now."  
  
2  
  
Skyler glanced over at the bed his friend had once slept in. A sudden sadness crept up within him. A sadness for all that has happened for all that he has lost and for what he knows, is yet to come.  
  
Closing his eyes but not even coming upon sleep Sky thought he heard something at the door. Something began to turn the doorknob.  
  
Skyler jumped up out of his bed and immediately went for the gun that he carried everywhere with him. It was a Colt automatic .45 caliber though small it was better than nothing. Skyler backed into a corner of the room and pointed the gun at the door ready to fire if anything came crashing through.  
  
"Don't shoot me!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door making Skyler jump when he realized that it was human, "Damn you Skyler."  
  
"Alex?" Skyler's voice wavered with the emotions within him, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me," Alex replied as he opened the door and walked in then turned shut the door and locked it.  
  
"But. but," Skyler didn't know what to say, wasn't even sure of what to do, "You."  
  
"I'm fine," Alex reassured with his normal boyish smile on his face.  
  
"I thought you died," Sky became suddenly resentful about Alex not letting him know sooner that he was just fine.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't get back hear," Alex looked genuinely sorry, "Look it's a long story and I'm exhausted. Can I tell you tomorrow? If I don't get to sleep I feel I might pass out at any moment."  
  
"Yeah," Skyler's anger seemed to have lessoned a little, "I'm actually really tired myself. Haven't been sleeping well lately. Something big has been hanging out around here. I hear it usually in the early hours of the morning. I'll tell you about that tomorrow. We can both fill each other in on some things."  
  
"All right," Alex agreed as he pulled off his shoes and pants, leaving himself in only his boxer's and a shirt, "Good night Skyler."  
  
"G'night Alex," Skyler said then yawned as if to prove to Alex that he really was tired. Skyler got under the covers and closed his eyes.  
  
3  
  
An hour had passed and Skyler still lay awake. He hadn't been lying about not sleeping well; he had hardly been sleeping at all in fact. Next to him he could hear the soft sounds of Alex breathing gently, almost peacefully, which was hard to do in the God for saken place.  
  
"Lucky for you," Skyler whispered at the still and sleeping form of his buddy, "Wish that I could have a good night like that."  
  
Feeling somewhat sour that his friend could sleep so easy where as he could not, Sky pulled himself once again out of his bed and began to pace the room. Stopping briefly he glanced up and out of the window. huh? Skyler thought that he had seen some sort of movement just past an old broken down car.  
  
"I'm must really be losing it now," Skyler sighed warily to himself.  
  
"I saw it too," Sky jumped as Alex put his hand on his shoulder and spoke.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping," Sky mumbled feeling rather stupid and childish at jumping like that.  
  
"I was," Alex said calmly as he continued to stare out past the car, "I heard you get up though and it woke me up I guess. Just because I can fall asleep easy it doesn't mean I'm a heavy sleeper," it was almost as if he knew what Skyler had been thinking, "I wake up really easy actually. Very slight sounds cause me to come back to."  
  
"Wouldn't have gotten up if I knew it would wake you," The apology sounded lame even to himself.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So was that the thing you've been hearing?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think so."  
  
"Well how can you not know for sure?"  
  
"I've never actually seen it before."  
  
"You've never seen it? Then how do you know it's big?"  
  
"Well with the noise it makes I just assume that it's big, that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you think that was?" Alex's question seemed only half innocent, only half unknowing.  
  
"It looked human to me," Sky said with great conviction, "Don't know if it was zombie or not though. I think maybe I'll go check it out. just to make sure."  
  
"You can't go alone," Alex spoke up, "Not if you think there's something big out there."  
  
"I'll be fine," Skyler tried to reassure not only Alex but also himself, "I need you to stay back here just in case there is something. Watch from the door and be ready to shoot if anything comes after me. If I don't make it I want you to make sure you get out of hear safely. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah but you'll be fine," Alex smiled but it held little assurance in it.  
  
"Of course I will," Skyler's smile was an exact copy of Alex's.  
  
Skyler walked hesitantly out the door, scared though he tried not to be. The fear he felt continued to rise with each step he took away from the door, from his safety. Though in truth if something wanted in there wasn't that much holding them out so it was as safe as they tried to believe.  
  
Crrassh!  
  
Startled Skyler jumped and watched in horror as a lid to a garbage can came rolling towards him, a few feet away from him.  
  
"What was that?" Alex called from their room.  
  
"Just a lid to a garbage can," Sky yelled back in a shaky voice. Just a lid...  
  
Deciding not to pursue whatever was out there until morning Skyler turned around and headed back for the dingy apartment room. He felt as if he were being watched, not just from Alex, no, he was sure that someone was behind him. staring.  
  
4  
  
The stranger watched from the shadows, looking on with intense uneasiness, unsure of what would happen next. Not positive that they had been spotted they kept as quiet and still as possible so as not to let the other's know their position. Body rigid and mind racing as the blonde approached they backed away knocking into a trashcan and sending the lid crashing straight for the blonde.  
  
"What was that?" The boy with brown hair called out.  
  
"Just a lid to a garbage can," The blonde yelled back in a shaky voice. The person almost ran for them when he heard them speak, but fear held them back so they remained in to shadow's afraid to go to the other's but desperately wanting to. The person in the shadow wanted to have some more company, people who could help them, help protect them maybe even be able to help them get out.  
  
Finally they retreated back down the alley, took a right, then a left and crawled through a small hole in the side of an old pizza parlor.  
  
"Did you find them Teel?" A young female voice asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah I found them," He replied sounding somewhat frazzled.  
  
"Well?" The girl persisted.  
  
"Look Desiree I didn't talk to them," Teel sighed just wanting to be left alone for the moment.  
  
"Why?" Desiree seemed completely irate that he hadn't spoken to the others.  
  
"We can't trust them for sure," Teel snapped at his little sister, "Now just drop it."  
  
"Fine," Desi's anger hadn't lessoned in the least bit, "I'm going to bed so don't bother me!"  
  
"Don't worry I wont," Teel responded through gritted teeth, "I wont have to."  
  
Teel turned and walked away to a small back room that served as his bedroom where he slowly shut the door. There was a click that echoed through the empty place as Teel put the lock on the door in place. Shutting himself away from the world outside.  
A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed my story and if you didn't well then. that is just to bad cause there's nothing I can do about that. Well please people R&R my stories. I would really, really appreciate it. Thanx! 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything so still please don't sue me. I'm still just a poor person writing a story. You still gotta believe me!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update people. Not that you all care anyway lol. Well I have finished this chapter now so I hope that ya'll like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Skyler," A muffled singsong voice called out, "Skyler."  
  
"Hmm? What?" Skyler opened his eyes and nearly fell off of his bed from jumping up so fast.  
  
"Hey easy there now," Alex laughed, his usual goofy boy grin on his face.  
  
"I forgot that you came back," Sky replied softly his voice still heavy with sleep.  
  
"Yeah well I made breakfast," Beamed a proud Alex, "It's not much just a bowl of Honey Combs with some milk but it's all we had."  
  
"Oh. yeah. thanks," Sky leaned back against the wall at the head of his bed and gratefully took his bowl from his friend.  
  
"No problem," Croaked Alex through a mouthful of food.  
  
A bit of milk dripped down Skyler's chin as he laughed at Alex and said, "Dude that's gross. You just spit Honey Comb on me!"  
  
"If it's so gross then why are you laughing?" Alex laughed too before inhaling and choking on his food.  
  
"I don't. I don't know," Skyler's mood changed so suddenly that it caused Alex to look at him concerned, "I was thinking about what we saw last night. and."  
  
"And what?" Alex was keen to hear what was bothering his friend.  
  
He sat there patiently for a minute waiting for Skyler to answer him. Raising his spoon he took a bite of cereal still watching Skyler intently. Skyler's face was set in deep concentration as he thought about something. Alex slurped up the rest of the remaining milk that was left in his bowl before setting it aside on the nightstand, which sat between the two beds. Skyler shifted uneasily before meeting eyes with Alex.  
  
"Well I was just thinking," He began slowly, pausing for a brief moment to pick a piece of Honey Comb off of his comforter, "Well I normally don't sleep so good. I should have been up before you. It freaked me out what happened last night and then I end up sleeping better. Just find it weird that's all." "Well maybe you finally got so exhausted that you couldn't wake up early. I mean like your body wouldn't let you," Alex suggested trying to soothe his friend.  
  
"Maybe," Sky looked out the window at the dark day sky.  
  
It was never bright here. There was always something blocking out most of the light. Be it heavy storm clouds, clustered overhead ready to release a torrent of rain or hail, with thunder shattering the sky and lightning cracking the ground. Or if it was the form of some unknown mist that had crept in without any warning, and that seemed to suck in the light around them making it darker that usual in the fog.  
  
Today the skies above were heavy with rain. Lightning was already breaking its way free and ripping through the air in an electrical pathway that seemed to be searching for its target to hit.  
  
"Sort of disappointing isn't it," Alex's gaze followed Sky's.  
  
"Hmm?" Sky glanced at his friend as he was jerked from his thoughts, "Oh yeah. It is."  
  
"Wouldn't mind a little sunshine breaking through," Alex went and sat on his bed and glanced at his rifle wearily, "Wouldn't mind not having to use that for a while either."  
  
"I know what you mean," Sky looked rather depressed, like it was just becoming too much and he might soon give up.  
  
"Hey!" Alex cried as he jumped up, "I know what. After I clean up the breakfast dishes we will go and explore the spot from last night!"  
  
"Whatever," Sky moaned as he took cover beneath his blankets, settling in to a comfortable position, closing his eyes and just resting.  
  
1  
  
"You know what you have to do," A little girl's sinister singsong voice ran through out the place, echoing across the walls.  
  
"No I- I wont do it," Teel's wavering voice replied, "I. can't."  
  
"You must," The echo pounded inside her brother's head.  
  
"." With that Desiree turned and it almost seemed as if she started to vanish in thin air.  
  
"Wait," Teel cried out to her.  
  
"Yes," Her voice was calm as if she already knew what was going to be said, her lips slightly turned upwards in a hideous form of a smile. "I. I-I," Teel swallowed hard and wiped his face with his hand, "I don't know if I can."  
  
"That's wh-" Desi began before she was cut off.  
  
"But I'll try," Teel's voice cracked and he looked away.  
  
"Very good," Desi said as she turned and walked into her room.  
  
Teel heard the door lock behind her, "Very good," came her voice, not in the least bit muffled even though behind the door.  
  
2  
  
"I don't see anything around here," Alex called back to Skyler who was busy staring at the foot print in the ground, "What? Did you find somethin'?"  
  
"It's just a footprint," Sky looked back at Alex and almost jumped when he came face to face with him, "It's nothing special."  
  
"That doesn't look like a zombies," Alex confirmed what Skyler, too, had been thinking.  
  
For a moment both boys were quiet as they stared at the print on the ground. What made it look more human was the fact that it had not been drug across the ground. Also the shoe was still in good condition. A lot of the zombies either didn't have shoes or the shoes were ragged so prints weren't that good.  
  
"Zombies usually don't run away," Alex had suddenly spoken up, "They come right for you without hesitation."  
  
"I know," Sky replied as he studied the print a little more carefully before standing up and stretching out.  
  
"I wonder if there is another person alive here," Alex looked around as he spoke as if expecting to see someone standing there.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna start raining soon," Skyler sighed as he looked disappointedly up into the heavy cloud's.  
  
"Well that's nothin' new," Alex too sighed as he scratched an itch on his left cheek and left a smear of dirt across it.  
  
"I don't like the thunder," Sky added thoughtfully after a moment.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Alex looked over at Sky with an intent interest that was rarely ever seen on his face. "I don't know," Skyler looked to his left and stared at a car that had long since stopped working, "I've just never really liked it, I mean ever since I was a kid. Never told you though cause I thought you would laugh at me."  
  
"Well I wont laugh at you cause, well, get this," Alex breathed in deeply before continuing, "I'm don't really like the dark."  
  
Skyler couldn't help but laugh to his friend's dismay, "Sorry but. not liking the dark isn't a good thing in a place like this."  
  
"I know," Alex grinned goofily, "But hey at least this makes a good reason not to like it."  
  
"I have to agr-" Skyler stopped and listened carefully, "Alex let's get inside."  
  
"What?" There was a loud crashing noise not to far away, "Okay let's."  
  
With that the two boys hurried into their hotel room. Both of them immediately went for their guns and turned to face the door, and both were extremely disappointed to see that neither of them had closed. Carefully Alex started forward intent on getting the door shut and locked.  
  
"Careful," Sky moaned from behind in worry.  
  
"I am being care-ahhhh!" Alex jumped back as a figure came rushing through the door, shutting and locking it behind them.  
  
"Shhhh!" A male voice hissed, "Be very quiet."  
  
The boys did as they were told and kept quiet. Alex backed over to where Skyler was and stood closely by, watching the stranger and out the window at the same time. Skyler seemed less perturbed by the stranger than by whatever was hidden out there by darkness.  
  
Soon a large shadow came into sight just near the hotel. Alex gawked at it before looking between Skyler and the boy, neither of who seemed shocked by its appearance. Within seconds the creature had continued on in an almost silent manner.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex spoke up a few minutes later.  
  
The boy looked suddenly shy. He looked to the ground and began to fidget and chew on his lip. He wasn't that tall, maybe around 5'10" or 5'11" or so. He wasn't nearly as skinny as the other two he actually looked pretty well fed. His shaved off dark hair was a good contrast with his teal blue eyes. His cheeks stood out a rosy color in his slight blush.  
  
"Teel," Came his nearly silent reply. "Your names Teel?" Alex looked ready to bust out laughing.  
  
"Don't make fun of his name," Skyler shock Alex a warning glance for he had been teased by him about his name being Sky for a long time, "My names Skyler. Just Sky for short, and that's Alex."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alex took it upon himself to once again speak up, "How long have you been here? Why haven't we seen you around before?"  
  
"I-I used to live here," Teel's voice shook slightly as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot, "I've been here around three weeks. I didn't want you guys to see me. I was scared th-that you guys might not be safe."  
  
"What and you suddenly decided we were?" Alex shot making Teel jump a little, "And what made you come back here anyway?"  
  
"Well I decided it was better to have someone here than to be alone," Teel looked forlornly at the two, "I came back to visit my family." He drifted off and cast his gaze out the window.  
  
3  
  
"Where could he be," Harsh was the voice that emitted.  
  
A little girl paced her makeshift room clutching a dolly tightly to her. Her golden hair was a mess, and her little cheeks had scratches on them. Her once pretty dress was now torn and filthy.  
  
"Yes," She spoke up, "Yes I agree."  
  
She moved carefully over to her sleeping area and bent down to tuck the doll in carefully. Then she stood up and walked over to her door where she placed her hands behind her back and stood.  
  
"You need your rest Ms. Dolly," She cooed her face blank, "We might have a long wait."  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoy my story so far. I know it's not the greatest but hey at least I'm trying. So you know if you want to tell me what you thought you could always r&r for me. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* Oh and thanks to:  
  
Alma Manchada: That's for the review it is greatly appreciated. Wanderer: With that kind of support who knows what I might do. *Insert evil laugh here* .: Don't want to keep my fans waiting to long. Who knows what they might do. 


End file.
